


Yes, He Did Just Kiss Her

by Frisk_Dreemurr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, Confession, F/M, Love, Lucy - Freeform, Natsu - Freeform, Nightmare, daydream, kiss, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk_Dreemurr/pseuds/Frisk_Dreemurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has a recurring nightmare, and Natsu comes to 'save' the day... kinda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, He Did Just Kiss Her

Natsu didn’t know what was going on. Lucy was acting different around him, and he really wanted to know why. He’d tried talking to her, but she always came up with a way to ignore him or run away, this was starting to tick him off. Mostly because Lucy was neglecting the fact that she needed to pay rent ASAP or she’d be kicked out of her apartment, she never joked around when it came to rent, ever.

“Luce?” Natsu asked, standing in front of her door. He decided against bursting through her window, because she might not forgive him for intruding on her ‘business.’ 

“What do you want Natsu?” A quiet voice replied, it sounded as if she was on the verge of tears, or she had been crying her eyes out for a couple hours.

“Luce? You okay? Dont lie to me.” Natsu’s chest filled with worry for his best friend, and he could faintly hear her breathing catch for a second.

“N-no,” she finally replied after several moments, and Natsu wanted to bust through the door to comfort her, but he forced himself to stay still.

“Can I come in?” He was desperate to make sure she was okay, as fear slammed into him. What if she was hurt, or sick, or dying!?

Without an answer from the blonde, Natsu heard the door lock click, and the door swung open to reveal a crying Lucy. Her hair was a mess, and it looked as though she hadn’t showered a few days. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty, and her once clear skin was covered in scratches and bruises.

“Lucy,” Natsu breathed, pulling her into a tight hug, and she collapsed in his arms, her tears soaking his vest. “Shh, it’s gonna be okay.”

They stayed like that for a while, until Lucy drifted off to sleep, and Natsu yawned. Picking her up, Natsu layed Lucy in her cloud-like bed, before slipping in with her, snuggling his nose into the crook of her neck. Breathing in her scent Natsu sighed, she was safe in his arms.

 

In the middle of the night, Lucy began whimpering, her body twisting uncomfortably and Natsu groaned blinking open his greenish eyes. He didn’t much appreciate being awoken, but seeing Lucy’s state he instantly began to panic. Natsu had no idea how to deal with this, he’d never had to comfort a sleeping person before.

“N-no,” Lucy mumbled. “D-don’t take him.” Her voice sounded desperate as she squirmed more, Natsu tried to grab her, but she was surprisingly strong. “NO!” She screamed, the pain in her voice made Natsu flinch, what could do that to her? “NATSU!! Don’t go!” 

Natsu’s eyes widened, Lucy was dreaming about him? Suddenly, he got an idea, and smiled at his genius.

“I’m not going anywhere Luce,” he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. “Ever.”

“N-natsu,” Lucy murmured, snuggling into his warmth, and they both fell asleep.

 

When Lucy woke up, she felt really warm, and something heavy was draped over her waist. Instantly she remembered letting Natsu into her house, then blacking out from exhaustion, turning her head, Lucy saw Natsu’s face, buried in her hair. She nearly screamed her head off at him for sneaking into her bed again, but then she realized something. The nightmare was gone. The one that plagued her over and over again, causing her to retreat from Natsu at the fear he would hurt her, was gone. 

Lucy turned to face the pinkette, staring intently at his sleeping face. It was so calm, so peaceful, unlike when he was awake. She cherished this moment because it was rare that Natsu was in her house, and everything was quiet. 

Closing her eyes Lucy’s mind wandered through her memories of her and Natsu on adventures. His stupid grin that never failed to get her heart racing, and his snide comments about her weight that made her want to punch him. Even through her worst times Natsu was there, helping her through it, protecting her. 

“Luce? You up?” Natsu voice broke her out of the wonderful memories, and instead of replying she decided to tease him, in staying still as if she were asleep. And then he did something she’d never dreamed of him doing, ever.

Natsu Dragneel kissed Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy’s eyes shot open, and she stared at Natsu, who looked panicked as she recoiled, breaking apart the kiss.

“D-did you..”

“Oh Luce! I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me…” Natsu started rambling a million apologies and Lucy just stared, wide eyes at what has just occurred. Instead of screaming at him for being a perv, Lucy smirked slightly, before grabbing Natsu’s vest and pulling him down into another kiss.

This one was more passionate, and Natsu shut off his rambling and kissed Lucy back, enjoying the way she tasted like vanilla. Neither wanted to break apart, at fear it would be awkward for both of them, but soon they had to because neither could breath.

Sighing Natsu muttered three amazing words, “I love you.”

Lucy giggled, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, leave comments or suggestions for more one-shots!


End file.
